Shot Down
by WritingIsMyPassion-Burden
Summary: If the helicopter scene had played out a little bit differently…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Suicide Squad movie.**

* * *

 **Deadshot POV:**

Bullets fly around above my head, lodging themselves into walls and people, raining down chaos on the roof of the busted office building. Usually the sound of gun fire would calm me, would fill me with a feeling of complete control, but as I press my body against one of those green electrical boxes I feel anything but in control.

The laugh of a mad man reaches my ears, one that could only belong to one person. My head snaps to where Harley's seated beside me and I instantly know that this isn't going to end well. Not for her, not for _him_ , and certainly not for me. Harley looks over to me and scrunches her eyebrows together, grabbing at her neck. "What? I got a hickey or something?" She feels around her neck before the bright pink phone she somehow managed to smuggle past the guards vibrates in her hand. I look down at the screen.

 _NOW!_

Fuck. Our eyes lock and I shake my head at her, willing her to stay put. The wide smile that spreads across her face is enough to tell me that she's leaving, no matter what. She pushes herself to her feet and struts towards the helicopter that carries the infamous Joker. "Harley!" I yell after her, even though I know she won't listen to me. "Shit," I whisper under my breath, leaning against the box as I watch her drop her jacket to the ground.

"Kill her!" Waller bitch yells at Flag.

"Her explosive's been disarmed," Flag yells back. I breathe out a sigh of relief, a small bit of the weight resting on my chest having been lifted.

All gun fire suddenly seizes as Harley's giggles become the main focus of everyone as she swings on the rope hanging from the helicopter. I stand up from my crouched position and stare at her as she twirls around on the rope. "Deadshot!" Waller calls. "Shoot that woman right now."

"She ain't do shit to me," I reply.

She walks over so she's standing right in front of me and taunts, "You're a hitman, right? I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom and your kid."

Zoe. My little girl. I could be free. I could finally be the dad she deserves. I want that more than anything in the world. But Harley… "Oh, she dead."

I turn around and place my gun on top of the green box, taking aim. Harley locks eyes with me from her upside down position, holding my gaze.

Zoe.

My breath is shaky as I lower my head down to the sight, blinking away a tear forming in my eye. I only knew her for a short time, but she's already one of the best people I know. But Zoe needs me. And I need her. I position my finger over the trigger and close my eyes as I pull it.

The bang vibrates through my skull as the bullet leaves the chamber. I open my eyes in time to see Harley flip down the rope before stopping, one hand still hanging on. The only sound is the helicopter's blade whipping through the air in the moments before her fingers finally give out and her body plummets toward the ground. After a minute or so, the dead silence is broken by a scream.

Everyone watches as the Joker falls to his knees on the helicopter's floor, leaning over the edge to stare at Harley's body two hundred feet below. A cross between disbelief and heartbreak mask his face, in stark contrast to his usual haunting grin. He sits back on his heels and presses his forehead to the floor as his heartbreaking screams rip through the dead air created by the loss of his queen. From behind me I hear Waller say something to one of the soldiers, and about thirty seconds later the helicopter is shot out of the sky.

I turn around to face the others, my face void of expression. The faces of my new friends stare back at me, equally expressionless. Waller looks at me and nods her head. "You're free to go," she says, smugness dripping from her every word. And that's exactly what I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but with the overwhelming amount of requests I got to do a Joker POV, I simply couldn't refuse. I just hope I did him justice.**

* * *

 **Joker POV:**

I breathe heavily, anxious to get started. My bright green hair whips around in the wind generated by the bird's blades as my patience starts to run thin. Waiting is not a concept I am familiar with; if I want something done, it gets done quickly. But my little pain in the ass and her rag-tag group of misfits haven't arrived on the rooftop yet, so once again I am forced to deviate from the normal and stick with a pre-made plan. For her. And she knows how much I despise following plans.

Impatiently, I stick my head through the opening and look towards the rooftop, only to duck back inside once I see the group walk through the doorway. A wide grin makes its way onto my face as I catch a glimpse of my queen. I wrap my hands tightly around my machine gun and prepare for the moment I have been dreaming of for weeks. _I've finally got you back, Baby._

The second the first shot is fired the chopper spins around and I start firing wildly into the crowd of people, laughing with the feeling of power that fills me. The screams of the wounded cause my eyes to roll back into my head, and I growl with a sadistic pleasure. My eyes roll forward again and I swing around, eyeing the professor who works frantically in the front seat. "Professor! Will you pick up the pace?" he looks towards me and signals that we are good to go.

Turning back towards the rooftop, I pull my phone out of my pocket, quickly sending Harley a text before going back to shooting into the group of people without bothering to aim. Seconds later, the gun slips from my hands as I take in the full sight of her in all her glory. My breathing once again picks up as I reach down and grab onto a rope, throwing it down to her. All of my focus is completely directed on her and her craziness that I would never admit to having missed desperately while we were apart. My voice comes out sounding as a breathless moan as I breathe out, "Come on, Baby."

Her eyes never leave mine as she slowly makes her way to the rope, ripping off her jacket on the way. A bit louder I say again, "Come on, Baby." The look in her eyes is one of adoration, one that is surely reflected in my own eyes. An excited grin spreads onto my face as she breaks into a run before leaping off the edge of the roof, hands wrapping around the rope with ease. _That's my girl._

Johnny, who was shooting along side me, stops shooting when she grabs on, and the sound of her intoxicating laughter fills the air. God, that laugh is addictive. I could listen to it for days.

Annoyance sets in as I watch her fool around on the rope, swinging around as if we have all fucking day. I watch as she freezes and her eyes lock onto someone on the roof. I lift my gaze and my heart speeds up as I see a gun trained on her, held by the guy who never misses. I watch as he closes his eyes before pulling the trigger, and my heart stops beating.

The gunshot rings out through the air.

And my Harley

falls.

She flips down the rope and stops near the end, one hand still hanging on. He couldn't have shot her. No. She's just humoring them.

Everything and everyone is silent and all I hear is the blood pumping through my ears as I wait for her to reveal herself and spring back to life.

But that doesn't happen. No, of course not.

It all happens in slow motion. In one frame her hand finally gives out, and in the second frame her body plummets toward the ground. Time gets slower and slower, each frame slowing down until it eventually stops all together and all I can see is my beautiful creation frozen in the air, small in the distance. For the first time since losing her, I cannot hear the voices that plague my thoughts, for they finally have nothing to say. My throat feels raw as I slowly regain my hearing, the sound of dark, horrified screams ripping through the silence. I don't realize that I'm the one screaming, and I don't care. I don't remember falling to the floor, but I feel its coldness press against my forehead as the piercing screams continue. My chest feels completely empty, as if somebody has scooped out my insides with a spoon. My queen has been taken for me.

A sharp jolt rocks the chopper back, sending it spiraling towards the ground. Just as my Harley had. My stomach churns with the feeling of free falling, but nothing can compare to the pain of losing my queen. I close my eyes. And wait. And just as suddenly as my world came crashing down, my body smashes into the ground. And the darkness finally wins.

* * *

 **Please tell me how I did in the reviews. I am also debating about whether to do a Harley POV or not, so tell me if you think I should.**


End file.
